


Grateful

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Danny Morgan - Freeform, Gen, Platonic Relationships, a meeting of the minds, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Tea and Sam, practically strangers, have something so important in common: a little boy with blue eyes named Danny.
Kudos: 1





	Grateful

“He’s getting so big!” Tea marveled as she happened upon Sam and her son in the park one afternoon.   
  
Sam looked up to see Tea standing there. “He is,” Sam agreed. “He’ll be one this month … But I bet I don’t have to tell you that.”   
  
“No. I remember the night he was born all too clearly,” Tea admitted. “He looks so much like your husband. I don’t know how I could have thought... he was mine.” Tears filled her eyes and she looked away. “Anyway, I won’t take up any more of your time.”   
  
“Wait, Tea! Would you like to hold Danny?”   
  
“Danny …” She tried the name out on her tongue. It sounded right. “I’d love that but are you sure?” Her eyes moved back to the little boy with bright blue eyes who was squirming on the blanket, batting around a few toys with his chubby hands.   
  
“I’m sure.” Sam gently picked up her son and placed him in Tea’s arms. Tea cooed at him. Danny responded by babbling something and tugging on her hair.   
  
“He’s precious,” Tea said. “Just a doll. And so friendly.”   
  
“Maybe too friendly. I worry one day I’ll turn my back for a second and some stranger will snatch him and –“ Sam broke off. “Never mind.”   
  
“It’s okay, we’re both still very affected by what happened that night.”   
  
“Yes,” Sam admitted.   
  
“It changed both of our lives.”   
  
“I need to thank you.”   
  
“Sam, you don’t have to –“   
  
“I  _want_ to. I want to thank you for taking care such good care of Danny all those months - for nurturing him and loving him when I couldn’t. There are not enough words to say how grateful I am.”   
  
A tear slipped down Tea’s cheek. “I’m coping now. My husband returned.”   
  
“I read about that online,” Sam said. “I noticed there was no article about it The Sun - not that I really read that paper.”   
  
“Todd’s still mad his gun shot didn’t take. I figure he’ll brood about Victor being alive for another oh, hundred years.”   
  
Sam chuckled and Tea did the same. It felt good to laugh. Tea savored the moment. She gently hugged Danny and fluffed his baby fine blonde locks of hair before handing him back to his mother. For a moment her arms ached, as did her heart, but she pushed the feelings away.   
  
“You’ll find happiness again, Tea, I believe that,” Sam said and turned to look somewhere beyond Tea. Tea spotted Sam’s bright smile and turned to see John McBain walking towards them.   
  
“It looks like you already have… Cherish it, Sam.”   
  
“I do. I am incredibly thankful for every day I have with my guys… Thank you again. You’ll never know how much your sacrifice has meant to me.”   
  
“I think I do.”   
  
In the distance, Tea saw Victor approaching her. She had someone to hold onto once again - someone to love and weather life’s storms with.   
  
She was beyond grateful too.


End file.
